What could have been
by TahliaMay
Summary: When Amy Carter dies in a car accident in New York City, her sister Ally flies home to West Chester, PA with her nephew Tyson to break the bad news to their old friends. And to deliver life changing news to one CKY Crew member. A Viva La Bam/ Jackass fic.
1. Chapter 1

Ally Carter looked like a mess, she knew that.  
Her eyes were red and swollen, he hair was messy, her jeans and shirt held the 'slept in' creases that probably weren't uncommon for a sunday morning. But this wasn't just a normal sunday morning. Her hands were shaking as she pressed the doorbell.  
'It's okay, Aunty Ally.' her four year old nephew, Tyson said and he held her hand a little bit tighter and smiled up at her. It took everything she had to force a smile back at him and not to start sobbing like a crazy person. But she knew that would only scare Ty, and heaven better know that he had been through enough.  
His redy blond curls sat messily at the nape of his neck, Ally thought idley about how much he needed a haircut.

The door opened and a middle aged blond woman smiled down at them 'Ally! And Tyson, this is a lovely suprise. Come on in.' April Margera held the door open wide, hugging Ally and kissing Tyson's messy head as she ushered them into the kitchen. She putting the kettle on and setting Tyson up with a coloring book and a juice box at the table.  
Ally stood next to April at the counter, wondering how to start this conversation, but before she got the chance to open her mouth, April turned to her, handing over a much needed coffee 'Just wait here for a second honey, I'll get Phil down here to play with Tyson and we can chat.' She patted her arm softly and headed up the stairs.  
Ally watched Tyson over her steaming mug. He was coloring so contently, she had to wonder if he would understood what was going on, how does a four year old handle these things?  
When April and Phil came back downstairs, she hugged Phil tightly. 'Phil. It's so good to see you. You look fantastic!' and he did, Phil had slimmed down a fair bit in the year since she had seen him at her fathers funeral.  
'It's good to see you too' he pulled her into another hug.  
'Get off the poor girl, Phil' April swatted his hand playfully.  
Ally bend down next to Tyson 'Ty, honey? I'm just going to talk to April the lounge room. Phil will be here with you okay?'  
'Okay Aunty Ally!' he smiled at her brightly, showing his missing front tooth and then smiled over at Phil 'I'm doing a race car, Phil!'  
Phil took the seat next to him and smiled 'It's a great race car too!'  
April lead the way into the lounge and they sat down. 'Alright hon, tell me what's wrong?'  
Ally's eye's filled with tears 'I'm so sorry, I didn't know where else to go. It's just...' she took a deep breath and April stoked her arm.  
'It's okay sweetie, you know we're always here for you girls'

And it was true. Ally and Amy Carter had grown up four houses down from the Margera's since as long as she could remember. Ally had been the youngest, Amy was a year older than her but they looked so alike, they both had jet black hair and bright blue eyes. Most people thought they were twins. Bam was two years older than her, but whenever Amy, who was so smart she was pretty much a child genuis, got on her nerves, he was always around.  
The girls mother had died when Ally was two, their father George, a doctor, was often away or late home so the girls had grown up eating, playing and sleeping at April and Phil's house probably more than their own, right up until they had moved to NYC when Ally was 11. But every summer they spent a week with the Margera's. When Tyson was born six years later and Amy got her nursing degree, Ally used to come down here with him a few times a year to give her sister rest.  
Thinking of Amy, she took a deep breath.  
'It's Amy. I was baby sitting Tyson yesterday morning when a police officer turned up, he said there was a car accident and..' April eye's were filled with tears and she was slowly shaking her head 'He said there was nothing they could do, she was already gone when the abulance arrived. I didn't know what to do. But last night.. I just wanted to be here with you guys. So I packed a bag and we flew in this morning..'  
April held her close as they both cried. A few minutes later, Ally took a deep breath 'There's something else you need to know...' and with that breath, she told the secret that had been burning her for years.

-II-

The next few hours were a blur. April wouldn't hear of Ally renting a hotel room, she set up a spare room for her then took Tyson to the park so she could het some rest.  
Thankful for the break, Ally took a long hot shower, letting the tears flow until she didn't have any left in her.  
Sitting on the bed, in fresh skinny jeans and a hoodie, Ally pulled her wet hair into a ponytail and sighed, relived to have some pressure removed from her, even if it was just for a few minutes. Could it really have been only twenty four hours since she'd opened the door to the officer, holding his hat in his hands, his uniform wet from the pouring rain?  
She wasn't even 21 yet. She had no idea how to tell Tyson his mom was never coming home. She had no idea how to be responsible for a child. But she knew she had to.  
She walked down stairs and sat on the sofa in the lounge, where Tyson was playing race cars happily with Phil.  
Phil looked at her with red eyes and gave her a water smile as he heaved himself from the floor. 'I'm gonna go get a drink, Ty. I'll be right back.' He patter Ally on the shoulder as he passed.  
'Ty, can you come and sit with me for a second honey?' she patted the sofa next to her.  
He climbed up and looked at her, worry clear in his bright blue eyes 'Where's mommy, Aunty Ally?' He paused 'I really missed Phil and April. And I'll be real happy if we get to see Uncle Jess and Ava and Uncle Bam. But if we're not there when mommy comes home, she'll be real worried.'  
Ally took a deep breath and cuddled him to her chest, trying to gather her thoughts. 'Tyson, do you remember when Grandad went to heaven last year?' she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.  
'Yeah, mommy said the angels needed him because heaven needed more doctors and he couldn't come back to visit us and we would see him again, but not for a _really_ long time until we went to heaven'  
She smiled down at him 'Well honey, last night the angels came and got your mommy. She couldn't say goodbye, but she wanted me to tell you she loves you so, so much' her voice broke and tears started rolling down her cheeks.  
Tyson ran his hands over her face, he frowed, his fourhead dimpling with the concentration as he studied her 'You're really sad, aren't you Ally?' She nodded.  
A few tears started to roll down his face, but he smiled 'It's okay. Heaven needed more mommies and mine is the best one.' The tears started coming faster 'But I want her to come home soon Aunty Ally. Can you call her and tell her she has to come back?'  
Ally shook her head, sobbing harder. 'Mommy can't come home, Tyson'  
She felt a hand move to her back, rubbing slowly. 'Do you want me to take him?' April asked. She nodded and handed to crying little boy over to her. Phil came in with a glass of water and she laid down on the couch, eventually falling into an uneasy sleep.

She woke up the next morning, feeling significantltly better, though a little sore from sleeping on the couch. Tyson was shaking her. 'Aunty Ally, Uncle Jess brought Ava over. Get up.' Normally, the idea of seeing Ava would have him bouncing off the walls, she was his best friend. But today, he just stood by Ally's couch.  
'Alright Ty, come on' she got up, stretching, then took his hand and led him into the kitchen.  
'Go play with Ava' she encouraged, but he held on to her hand fimrly. 'Come on Ty, I need to talk to Uncle Jess. I'll be right here where you can see me.'  
It took a few minutes, but he finally left her. She looked at Jess, who was standing at the kitchen counter, he stepped towards her and opened his arms. 'Mom told me what happened.. I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do?  
Ally shook her head, but fell into his embrace, squeezing him hard. Trying to show how much she loved him just because he was here.  
A few minutes later, Ape was settling the kids with plates of pancakes, Phil was reading the morning paper and she and Jess were sitting with coffee at the counter. Jess was watching her, eyes full of worry. 'Have you, I mean, is there any.. plans?' he said it quietly.  
Ally shook her head and bit into a pancake 'I don't think so. I guess she thought she would have years before she even had to think about it..' she sighed 'I should get back to New York. But every time I think of going back there and sorting through her apartment.. taking Tyson there to see his mom really isn't home waiting for him..' her eye's filled with tears again and Jess sighed, putting an arm around her shoulder. 'I just don't think I can handle it, Jesse. But there isn't anybody else.'  
Jess started to say something, but was cut off by Ava squealing. She leaped up from the table, Tyson following close behind. Ally watched in amazement as they raced to the door behind her. She turned in time to see them both climbing into Bam's waiting arms.  
'Hey gorgeous, hey little man!' he cuddled them both for a minute and then put them down. 'Go play guys, Bam has to talk to Aunty Ally' Ava raced back to her pancakes, but Tyson stood behind Bam, watching him as Ally stood up and raced into his arms, he held her tightly. 'It's going to be okay, Ally Pie. No matter what.' he murmered into her hair, letting her go and leading her back to the counter and sitting down next to her.  
A few seconds later Tyson climbed onto Bam's knee and whispered something in his ear. She watched his eye's fill with tears, but he smiled when he patted the boy's head. 'I promse, little man.'  
Ty surveyed Bam for a few more seconds then nodded and headed back to Ava and his pancake.  
Ape and Phil made sure they were settled, then took the last two seats at the counter.  
April looked at Ally 'I didn't tell them everything, hon. That's up to you, if you want to.'  
Ally took a deep breath and met Jess, Phil and lastly, Bam's eyes. Knowing it would hit him the hardest.  
'Ryan..' she took a deep breath. 'Ryan is Ty's dad.'

Three hours later, Ryan was sitting alone in the pirate bar.  
Bam had called him and asked him to come over, saying he had some news.  
He pulled a beer out of the fridge and took a long sip. Then he heard the door slam upstairs.  
Bam walked down, followed by Ally. God, she looked so much like her sister it made is heart hurt. He loved Amy Carter. A few years ago, he thought she loved him too. They dated for a few months when she had interned at the hospital here, but suddenly she left one day and he had only seen her once since. He took another long sip and smiled at Ally.  
'Ally, how are you? How's Tyson and Amy?' He had met Amy's son, Tyson once, at their father's funeral. It hurt him so much to see that kid. To know someone had touched Amy the way he had..  
Ally's eye's went all watery and she looked helpless at Bam as he handed her a bottle of water. Bam looked at Ryan and opened his mouth, then closed it again. Like he was trying to think about what to say.  
'Man, I've got some bad news..' he started, pausing to take a deep breath 'Amy was in an accident on her way to work the other day.. there was nothing they could do..'  
Ryan looked at Bam, then at Ally. His eye's begged them to tell him this was all a sick joke. He looked around the room, maybe hoping to find camera's or Amy jumping from nowhere.  
Ally took a deep breath.  
'There's something else Ry..'  
He stared at her, what could possibly follow that? How could any news be significant after Amy was gone?  
'Tyson.. Tyson is your son' she said it in a rush. It took Ryan a few seconds to even realize that she was speaking english. 'Well, Tyson is your son.. if you want him to be. He's yours, but Amy didn't want to pressure you. When she found out she was pregnant, she took off. Thinking you would just leave her anyway and it would be easier. But Ryan, I think you have a right to chose.' she looked at Bam, who squeezed her hand. 'He's in your life if you want him to be.'  
'Bam.. really?'  
Bam nodded and moved around the table to hug him. Ryan hugged him back, hard. Crying into his shoulder. Then he turned fr the door, he stumbled outside and vomited, waiting until his stomach was so empty it hurt and slid down the wall.  
Ally came and sat down next to him. They stared out into the back yard for hours, crying silently together. Ryan could hear Bam inside, talking to people on the phone, breaking the news, organising things.  
Eventually, Ally sighed. 'I love you.' she murmered, laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. 'She loved you too, you know.' she paused, thinking about her next few words 'And he looks so much like you. he has her curls though, and our eyes. But his simle is all Ryan Dunn.' she smiled wistfully, her love for him was clear in the tender way she spoke.  
Ryan sat there, listening to her discribe the ulimate proof of his and Amy's love. A child, his child.  
He knew Ally would take Tyson and keep living in New York, just as Amy had if he wanted her to.  
'Can.. Can I see him Ally?' he asked. 'Can I see Tyson?'  
She opened her eyes and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyson was having dinner by the time Ally, Bam and Ryan arrived back at April's.  
Bam stayed in the car with Ryan, who was starting to have a panic attack while Ally went inside.  
She walked into the kitched and dumped her bag on the counter then crouched down next to her nephew, who was throwing a tantrum over eating his peas while April and Phil stood back, looking slightly helpless.  
'Tyson Ryan Carter!' she whispered, sounding angerier than if she had screamed.  
Tyson imediatly stop screaming and looked at her.  
'April has cooked you a lovely dinner and it's no way to thank here by screaming the house down. You apoligise right now and eat you peas' He looked ready to defy her, but thought quickly about it.  
'I'm sowwy Ape' he looked at her, blue eyes shining. Ally could see April's heart melt.  
'It's okay sweetie. Once you finished your dinner Phil brought some ice cream home!'  
Tyson grinned and started shovling peas into his mouth.  
'Tyson, there's someone here to meet you after dinner, okay?' Ally said, sliding into a chair at the counter and watching him closely.  
April looked up in suprise, raising her eyebrows. Ally just nodded.  
Ryan and Bam walked through the door a few minutes later. Tyson was sitting next to Ally, polishing off a bowl of ice cream. He waved to Bam, handed his bowl to April, who was stacking the dishwasher then looked at Ally expectantly.  
She smiled at Bam and Ryan and motioned for them to sit down. They did.  
'Alright, mister. Get ready for bed then you can hang out with Uncle Bam and his friend for a little while.' he and ran up the stairs 'I want you teeth to sparkle, Tyson!' she called after him.  
'Yeah, yeah!' he called back.  
Bam burst out laughing.  
'It's not funny, Bam. He might end up with cavities or something. Are you going to pay the dental bills?' Ally demanded, but she was smiling.  
Bam stood up and put his arms around her waist, kissing the crown of he head softly 'I would if you needed me too'  
She sighed 'I know.'  
'Besides, cavities isn't the worst of it. Imagin how many teeth he'll loose when I teach him to skate?' Bam grinned 'Or make a 'Mini Jackass' video?'  
Ally, in no uncertain terms, explained exactly where a 'mini jackass' video would end up. It sounded extremely painful for Bam.  
Ryan cleared his throat, Tyson was standing at the bottom of the stairs, toothpaste drippled down his chin and onto his hotwheels PJ top.  
Ally stopped yelling at Bam, who was laughing to hard he was on the ground and turned to Tyson with a bright smile. 'Good job honey! But next time, how about you brush your teeth before you get into your jammies?'  
Bam snorted and picked Tyson up, throwing him in the air and making him squeal.  
'Nobody will even see him in his pijama's, Ally. Plus, I think it looks awesome' he winked at Tyson. 'How'd you like to meet a friend of my, Little Man?'  
Tyson looked at Ryan and smiled. 'Sure, does he like race cars?'  
Bam laughed 'This is Ryan Dunn! He owns race cars'  
Tyson's eye's lit up as Bam took his into the lounge room with Ryan, giving them a chance to get to know eachother. They had decided earlier that nobody would mention Ryan being Tyson's father until after the funeral at least. Ally didn't really want him to have his life turned completely upside down.  
She had April had coffee, listening to the sounds of the boys making car sounds in the living room.  
'He'll take hours to get down now' Ally groaned, but she was smiling.  
'It's actually hard to tell there's only one four year old in the room!' Ape laughed.  
Ally's phone started ringing, she was still laughing when she answered.  
'Hello?'  
'Hello, miss Carter? My name is Glen Holmes from Holmes and Smith funerals.'  
Ally felt the smile fall off her face. 'Oh, good evening sir.'  
'And to you too, I hope. We have uh, just recived your sisters death certficate. I understand a friend at the hospital sent it over. Your friend Mr. Marger gave us this number to call. We were wondering when would be a good time to meet you to discuss the funeral?'  
'I'm actually not in town at the moment. If I fly back tomorrow can we meet Wednesday?'  
'Perfect. We'll say four p.m. shall we?'  
Ally murmered a thank you and goodbye before she hung up, shell shocked and explained to April who it had been.  
'I just can't stand the idea of facing it alone.' she paused 'or worse, with Ty.'  
'Facing what?' Bam said, walking into the room with Ryan following. 'Ty passed out' he said when Ally looked around behind them.  
'The funeral director just called. I'm flying out tomorrow and meeting with him on Wednesday.' Ally felt her throat tighten. 'That means leaving Tyson with a sitter and finding somewhere to stay, because I can't take him home. All of Amy's things are there still, it will just confuse him more.'  
'Well, why don't Ryan and I fly with you?' Bam shrugged 'I'll come with you and Ryan can keep Ty company. If he get upset about the apartment, we'll rent a hotel room or something'  
Ally lifted her head from her hands and shook it 'No, no. I can't ask you to do that Bam'  
Bam opened his mouth, but it was Ryan who spoke 'Please, Ally? He's my son. I want to be there for him, and you right now.'  
His eye's pleaded with hers. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
He squeezed her tightly.  
Bam popped two beers open, handing one to Ryan. He grinned when Ally put her hand out for one 'Nah uh, someone's still not 21 for another two months!'  
She looked at him scornfully, while April tried not to laugh in the corner.  
'Besides, I need someone to drive me home'  
She left the room to put Tyson to bed.

-II-  
Tyson's P.O.V.  
Tyson didn't really understand what was happening. One second, him and his Ally were at her house in New York, which isn't as good as when Aunty Ally came to look after him at his house because she doesn't have as many race car toys. Then, a man spoke to Aunty Ally at the door and made her cry, a lot.  
Then the next day, his mommy didn't pick him up like normal on a sunday, instead, Aunty Ally packed his bag and they went to see Phil and April and Uncle Bam and Uncle Jess and Ava. Tyson thought this was totally cool, since he normally only saw them once a year, right before Chiristmas, and it was only July!  
But when Aunty Ally told him the angels had taken mommy, he knew she was wrong. His mommy wouldn't go to heaven without him.  
So now, they had been on another plane, this time with Uncle Bam and his friend Ryan, who liked race cars too, and they were going to see his mommy.  
He didn't tell Aunty Ally that they would see his mommy, it would make her cry.  
Instead, he waited until they got to his building and ran inside.  
He looked in all the rooms, but couldn't find her. So, he did what he always did when mommy wasn't home. He found the phone in her bedroom, sat on the floor and looked at the numbers.  
Speed dail one was Aunty Ally's phone, speed dial two was mommy's mobile. Speed dial three was the hospital where she worked.  
He tried her mobile, but it went straight to her messages. So he called the hospital.  
'Hello?' a nurse picked up. Tyson knew by the voice it was his mommy's friend Charlotte, she had a daughter who went to his pre school.  
'Charlotte?'  
'Tyson honey, is that you?' her voice sounded all high and funny.  
'Yeah, can I talk to mommy please? Aunty Ally just brought me home from April's house'  
Charlottle was really quiet for a few minutes, then she said in a voice that sounded like she had a really bad cold 'Can you put your Aunty on for a minute honey?'  
'Okay' This had never happened before.  
He walked into the lounge room, where Ally, Bam and Ryan were sitting on the couch, talking about something. They went quiet as soon as he walked in.  
'Aunty Ally, Charlotte wants to talk to you' he handed her the phone, then climbed onto the couch, in between Bam and Ryan. Ryan put his arm around his shoulders and kissed the top of his head. It made Tyson feel happier.  
'Hello?' Ally paused on the phone for a minute, then her face went white and her hands started shaking and she had tears coming down her face. She moved to sit on the arm of the chair and lowered her voice.  
'Oh god, I'm so sorry Charlotte..'  
Another pause.  
'I guess i'll have to explain it again' She sighed 'Thank you so much.. ' she paused and listened. 'Really?.. Help him?.. Okay, thank you Char.. I know, I'll call you. Bye'  
She hung up and looked at Tyson, holding her arms out.  
He crawled into them.  
'Honey, did you call mommy's work and ask for her?' she sounded strangled.  
He nodded, not understanding the problem. Why didn't Charlotte just put his mom on the phone?  
'Why sweetie?' She pushed hus hair back from his face. He felt his eyes fill up with tears.  
'Because I miss her, Aunty Al. She didn't go to heaven, she wouldn't go without me. I know. So she's not here and she's not at works.. but where is she?'  
Ally started to cry harder. Tyson felt himself be picked up, Bam sat his between him and Ryan again.  
'Little Man, you mommy did go to heaven. She didn't want to leave you behind but she couldn't take you. She knows you'll be okay with Aunty Ally looking after you though. She died, and when you die.. you have to leave the people you love behind. Even though you don't want to. But one day, you will see mommy again in heaven.' Bam's face was all wet by the time he finished talking. Tyson felt himself crying too, but he was angry.  
'NO!' he screamed at the top of his lungs 'My mommy wouldn't leave me, even if it was for heaven. Make her come back now!' he hit Bam in the chest, pounding as hard as he could.  
Eventually, screaming and punding and crying made him tired enough, he fell asleep.

-II-  
Normal P.O.V.

Ryan sat there and watched Tyson sleep on Bam's chest. The poor kid had been so worked up, he would be suprised if he could talk tomorrow.  
Bam picked him up carefully and handed him to Ryan, then went and sat on the arm of Ally's chair and hugged her, tightly.  
'Want to go to a hotel?' he asked her, rubbing small circles on her back.  
She wiped her eyes and looked at Bam.  
'Gosh, you could at least by me dinner and some drinks first' her voice was feeble, but they all laughed anyway.  
'Charlottle said it might help Tyson to be here for a night, he might understand better' she shrugged 'What do you think, Ry?'  
He blinked at her 'You're asking me?'  
She shrugged 'Sure, he's you son..'  
Ryan smiled, loving the sound of that. 'If it might help him heal fast, I'm okay with it.'  
She nodded, smiling.  
Ryan pick up Tyson and carried him down the hall to his room, laying him in bed and covering him over.  
He stirred and opened his eyes, which were red and swollen.  
'Ryan?' he croaked.  
'Hey buddy?'  
'Is mommy really never coming back?'  
Ryan's eye's filled with tears, he felt like a part of his was being ripped out. 'I'm sorry.' was all he could manage.  
Tyson stared at him, confused. 'Will Aunty Ally and I come and live in West Chester?' he asked 'I like it there.'  
The question threw Ryan. There had been no talk of after the funeral, it seemed like a huge wall standing in everyones way so nobody could see the future.  
He had Tyson in his life now, could be bare to let him go after this? No.  
But would that mean holiday visits, or set weekends or something else?  
'I really don't know' He murmered 'But, whenever you want to come to West Chester, you just tell Ally and you can come, okay?'  
Tyson nodded and closed his eyes again. Ryan planted a kiss on his forehead, turned on the dinosaur night light in the corner and left the room.

Bam and Ally went to talk to the funeral director the next afternoon, so Ryan took Tyson to the park and the zoo. By the time they got home, Tyson was worn out. Ry carried him upstairs and put him down on the couch, Ally and Bam were in the kitchen, calling around to let people know the funeral would be the coming Tuesday ay 11 a.m. in West Chester.  
Ally knew that was where Amy considered home. It was where both of their parents were buried.  
Ryan walked in just as Ally was crossing the last name out of the pocket book.  
'That's everyone, Bam' She took a sip of her beer.  
Ryan sat down 'Have you thought of where you'll live when it's all over?'  
Ally blinked, the tought actually hadn't crossed her mind. 'I have no idea. I don't know if I could live here' she gestured around 'But my place only has one bedroom, and since I'll have Ty with me full time..' she ran off, putting her head in her hands 'I am such an idiot.' she muttered.  
Bam rubbed her back in a soothing circle. He had been doing it a lot recently. She realised how much she had missed him since leaving. She hated how up and down everything was right now, she just wanted to crawl into bed, cuddle up with chocolate and never think again. If Tyson wasn't around, she probably would be doing exactly that.  
Ryan smiled 'Why don't you move back home?' Ally looked up, both her and Bam stared at him. He shifted slightly 'It's just, Tyson asked me last night when I put him to bed if that's where you'll live now. I told him I didn't know.. but he kept talking about it today, wondering if he'll go to school with Ava and have sleepover with Ape and Phil..' he paused 'And.. I'll get to spend some more time with him' he said it so quietly, he wasn't sure they evem heard.  
'You know..' Bam said slowly 'It's not a bad idea. I mean, obviously, think about it first and stuff. But you both could move in with me. There are bars in West Chester so it's not like you won't have a job.. Or, you could do like the rest of my friends do and just get paid to be in my stupid ass show'  
Ally shook her head, smiling.  
'Alright!' she said it like she couldn't believe it. 'If Tyson is serious about moving. I'll do it.'  
'Seriously?' Bam and Ryan almost shouldted in unsion.  
'Of course. If Ryan wants to see Tyson more, I wouldn't dream of trying to stop him. And, I miss West Chester. New York is no place to raise a kid, as far as I'm concerned. He needs a back yard!'  
'YEAH!' the boys yelled, egging her on.  
'He needs a swing set!'  
'Yeah!'  
'He needs a tree house! A sprinkler in summer! A fire in winter!'  
Bam tackled her to the ground while Ryan danced on the table. 'BACK YAAAARD!' he yelled, attempting something like a touchdown dance.  
They laughed to hard, they started crying.  
Tyson wandered in, looking sleepy 'Aunty Ally?' he murmered.  
She was still laughing, leaning against the counter on the floor 'Yeah honey?'  
'Why is Ryan on the table?' Tyson.  
This set them off into laughter again, while Tyson merely shurgged and crawled so he was sitting between Bam and Ally on the floor.  
'Ryan's on the table because..' she paused, giggling 'Because, he's really excited that we might go and live with Uncle Bam for a while in West Chester.'  
Tyson's eyes lit up, he looked between the three of them 'Really?'  
'If you want too, honey. Of course we will!' she kissed his mop of red curls. 'Ryan was really special to you mommy, honey. And he wants to spend lots more time with you.'  
She saw Tyson really smile for the first time in what felt like years and knew she was doing the right thing.


End file.
